Lady Joanna's Shock
by LadyOfWinterfellAbbey
Summary: They were behaving like Targaryens, not Lannisters. Brother and sister were not meant to feel that way about each other. Jaime and Cersei age 8, when their mother walks in on their escapades. Incest themes because it's Jaime and Cersei.


Looking into one another's eyes was as if they were gazing into a looking glass. The Lannister green eyes shone as the centrepiece of both faces and the golden Lannister locks tumbled over their shoulders. Their hands were joined as they sat cross-legged on her bed.

"So Mother is going to have a child?" The boy asked, his face already showing what a handsome man he would become in the years that were to follow.

"She is my love," the girl replied, her voice so smooth it was as if she was singing. "Another Lannister is in her belly. Let's pray he or she will be as great as we are."

"Nobody can be as great as you my love." The boy smiled and squeezed the girl's hand. "You're Cersei Lannister and in a few years time you will be the greatest woman in the Seven Kingdoms."

The girl laughed and shook her head. "If you claim that I am so great, then you must share the greatness, for we are twins my love. We share everything. However great I am means that you are just as great." She leant down and kissed his hand, her full, red lips curling up into a smile.

"You flatter me!" He cried as he returned his sister's kiss, this time on her cheek.

"If I flatter you my love, then you flatter yourself!" She cried, her eyes twinkling with intelligence that did not belong to a girl of eight years. "For we are one mind and heart split in two!"

"I cannot see the point of arguing with my own mind then my sweet."The boy said with a chuckle. "If I am to argue with myself I will never get anywhere!" He stood up and walked over to the table at the other end of the room, pouring two glasses of apple juice for the two of them.

"Jaime?"

"Cersei?"

"Do you know how the baby got into mother's belly?" She smiled at her brother, her question sounding innocent though there was a hint of boastfulness behind it, as if she already knew the answer.

"I haven't really thought about it Cersei," Jaime said with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked back to the bed with the two glasses of juice.

"You must have thought about it Jaime! I have and you know that we share a mind and heart." She took a sip of her juice as Jaime reclined back against the pillows.

"I really haven't Cersei. The baby just got in there I suppose. I'm not really interested in how he or she got in there; I'm just excited to meet our little brother or sister."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Have you no sense of curiosity? I asked one of my ladies when mother told us the news and she told me exactly how the baby got in there."

"And you want to tell me?"

She nodded, as if she was proud of herself for knowing something her brother did not. "One half of a mind can't know something which the other half doesn't." She shuffled up the bed so she was beside her brother. "I am going to tell you Jaime."

"I'm not sure if I really want to know Cersei. You know Father says it's all women's work."

Colour flooded Cersei's cheeks as she glared at her twin. "Women's work?" She cried, recoiling backwards from her brother. "It took a man and women to create the child so how is it all women's work?"

Jaime held up his hands in front of his chest, in an action of mock surrender. "Cersei, that's what Father said, not me!" He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, you can tell me if you want."

She continued to glare at her brother for a moment until her face broke into that smile he loved so much. "It starts with kissing."

"Kissing?" Jaime asked, cocking his eyebrows. "Do you mean kissing like we kiss?" He leant over and placed a sweet kiss on his sister's cheek. "What happens if we get a child from that?"

She shook her head and laughed at her brother. "No, this is another type of kissing." She edged closer to her brother and her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips. "Like this." Cersei placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips, causing the kiss to linger for about half a minute before pulling out.

"What happens if you're with child now?" Jaime asked, his eyes full of confusion and panic.

"No! I'm not with child, don't worry. There are other things that follow kissing apparently."

She leant in again and kissed him back, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. He seemed a little hesitant at first before lightly flicking his tongue against hers. She took this as a signal he wanted to continue and started to dance her tongue around his. Her hands went to knot in the golden tumble of curls and she pulled herself closer to him and sat on his lap. A light giggle escaped his lips, causing her to laugh back. She was happy her brother was enjoying himself. The children started to laugh even more through their kisses and soon their childlike laughs at such an immoral act were filling Jaime's chamber. Cersei's hands moved to undo the laces on Jaime's jerkin, proving to be difficult as his chest was heaving due to his laughter.

And then she was there. Their Lady Mother was standing at the doorway. Her face had paled dramatically from the disbelief of seeing her children act in such a way. Her mouth had fallen open, though no sound escaped her lips.

"My Lady," called one of the servants from outside the room. This voice caused Jaime and Cersei to break apart, though their hands were still joined over Jaime's chest. Their faces mirrored the expression on their Mother's face, the pure shock radiating from their young faces.

"Jaime? Cersei?" Lady Joanna asked; her voice weak from the shock she had just suffered. "Would you care to explain what is going on?" The servant appeared at the door, her brow furrowing in confusion before Lady Joanna waved her away and closed the door behind her.

The children remained silent though their eyes never moved from their Mother's face. Lady Joanna sighed and approached the bed. "If you two wish to remain mute about the matter, I will have no choice but to inform your Lord Father about this."

"Please don't Mother!" Cersei cried as she stood up from the bed, her eyes pleading with her Mother. "Please do not tell Father. We will be in so much trouble if he finds out!"

Lady Joanna looked down into her daughter's eyes and shook her head. "How can you expect me to keep such a thing silent?" Her eyes moved from her daughter to her son, who was staring down at his feet, embarrassed and ashamed. "Jaime? Have you any words of explanation?"

He stood and walked over to his mother. He shook his head and slowly moved his eyes to meet hers. "No Mother."

Lady Joanna laughed humourlessly. "Have you two no idea how serious this is? How wrong this is? You are acting like a pair of Targaryens, not two Lannisters!" She sighed and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "Meg!" She cried and a servant ran in a moment later.

"My Lady," Meg said as she dropped into a curtsey.

"Have Lord Jaime's chambers moved to the other side of the castle please," She said, not taking her eyes off her children.

"But Mother!" Cried Cersei as her brother remained silent in defeat and acceptance.

Lady Joanna reached forward and grabbed her daughter's hand, her eyes shining with anger. "Do not make this worse than it already is Cersei. I am doing you and your brother a great favour by not telling your father about this. You are to remain in your chambers. I do not think the pair of you realise how fortunate you are, that I discovered you rather than your father. You better thank the Gods that he's away in King's Landing." Her expression softened as she turned to her son. "Jaime you are to follow Meg to the other side of the castle, where your chambers are being made ready."

Jaime did not take another look at his sister as he bowed to his mother and walked out of the room. Lady Joanna sighed and shook her head. "You are young and curious Cersei though there are some things you should not be curious about. I promise that if you continue to feel the way you do about your brother then one day those feelings will be the ruin of you." The Lady sighed again and the corner of her mouth lifted in a slight smile. "Now continue with your needlework and let none of us ever speak of what happened again." Lady Joanna turned and walked out of the room, leaving her daughter alone and lost without her twin.


End file.
